The present invention relates to a T-shaped coaxial connector and, more particularly, to a T-shaped axial connector which provides a simple and reliable structure for assembling.
Conventional coaxial connectors are costly and inefficient in assembling. Sometimes the connector itself is damaged during the assembly. The present invention provides an improved T-shaped coaxial connector to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.